The Way To Dusty Death
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Post-ep for 6x02, "JJ". What are the repurcussions when Strauss learns of Rossi's far reaching influence regarding Jennifer Jareau? Second in our new "Shakespeare Series".


**Author's Note: Hello, all our fanfic friends! Several announcements today, so, hang on tight!**

**This is the second in our new "Shakespeare Series" based of the 6x02 episode "JJ". This will be a series of post-eps related to that episode covering, hopefully each of the characters. We really hope you like it! Hold on to your hats and find out what happens between Rossi and Strauss after the events of the 6x02 episode.**

**Please, please, please don't forget to get your nominations in for the first EVER "Profiler's Choice Awards. Nomination ballots and rules are at the forum. Don't forget, I'm (ilovetvalot) still willing to write a oneshot of your pairing choosing to the next five people to complete a ballot. This is a wonderful opportunity to give your favorite stories and authors the recognition that they deserve on ff. net. Also, please remember, in the interest of just saying "no" to self-promotion, ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are NOT eligible for nomination.**

**Also, readers & authors, please come sound off on our newest discussion thread. Tell us how you'd feel about the idea of a fanfic based CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. We're eagerly soliciting opinions and ideas!**

**So, please, drop by and get a blank ballot and tell the fanfic community who YOUR favorites are! We'd love to have you!**

* * *

**The Way To Dusty Death**

Damn him, Erin Strauss thought angrily as she strode down the empty corridor between their offices. Why the hell any of these people couldn't leave well enough alone was beyond her. Agent Jareau had just been handed a brass ring. Why couldn't she or any of her colleagues see that?

First Hotchner had tried to tamper with the chain of command...then, him. And damn it if David Rossi hadn't been more effective. Of course, she shouldn't have been surprised. He'd always been a determined son of a bitch when he wanted his way. And he hadn't left any doubts: he wanted his way now.

Or, more specifically, he wanted Jennifer Jareau to have her way.

The most infuriating part was that he had influence that neither she nor Aaron Hotchner could ever dream of having. When he spoke, people listened. Important people. People with the power to decimate supposedly immovable barriers and create new realities to suit their whims.

Grinding her teeth, she knew she should be satisfied that those so-called powers that be hadn't immediately caved to his iron will. No, he hadn't completely won. Instead, he'd struck a compromise.

Without her.

If she were honest with herself, it wasn't the deal that she found fault with. It was the fact that she'd been left out of the loop.

Again.

Pausing outside the door, she briefly deliberated the courtesy of a knock. But, smiling bitterly, she acknowledged that neither she, nor David, had ever stood on ceremony, and without preamble she opened his door and strode into his office.

The bastard didn't even lift his head as she stood in front of his desk, her icy eyes boring into him. He simply continued making notes in the file he worked over. Clearing her throat, she barely resisted the urge to tap her foot against the industrial grey carpeting of his office. But she refused to give him that tiny bit of satisfaction.

"What do you want, Strauss?" he asked gruffly without looking up.

"So, you knew it was me," she commented coolly, her hand landing against her hip as she peered down through her glasses.

"Don't need to see you to smell your scent. Sulfur, brimstone and bitch creates quite a unique aroma," Dave replied easily, dropping his pen as he finally deigned to look at her. "And it could only ever belong to you, Erin," Dave added with a cold smile, his dark eyes filled with ice.

"How eloquent, David," she replied, arching a blonde brow. "Tell me, did it ever occur to you before you and your partner in crime," she said, nodding to the wall behind him indicating Hotch's office, "began interfering that I might have had Agent Jareau's best interests at heart?"

"Oh, please," Rossi snorted, leaning back in his chair and tossing his reading glasses to his desk with an angry flick of his wrist, "the only person's interests you've ever concerned yourself with are your own, Erin. Don't even try to claim that this was an act of your altruistic nature. We both know you don't have one of those."

"And wherever would I have learned that skill?" Erin dug, her lips compressing tightly.

Smirking, Dave cocked his head. "I was a different man then," he informed her blandly.

"Yes," Erin agreed sharply, her lips pursing, "You were. And I'm beginning to think that I preferred that man."

"You would," Dave drawled, arching one dark brow. "That man didn't have a clear grasp on what the important things in life include. My team opened my eyes to that."

"I favored the lone wolf mentality that you used to display," Erin snapped harshly, her words clipped. "At least that man stayed out of my way for the most part."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Erin," Dave replied slowly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his blotter. "That man would have simply ripped your throat out for what you tried to do. At least the man I am now is willing to let you live to terrorize us another day."

Stiffening, Erin narrowed her eyes. "You didn't get your way entirely, you know. A lot can happen in six months, David. Agent Jareau might decide that she actually likes having a life away from the chaos and mayhem that seems to follow around your team."

"True," Dave nodded noncommittally. "But in six months, the decision becomes hers, and hers alone, again. Which is the way it should have been from the beginning."

"You act like I sought out this opportunity for her, David. She's a very talented woman. People want her."

"You're right, Erin," Dave agreed, latching on to her statement. "She's incredibly capable, which is why you should have fought to keep her."

"This career path is better for her, David," Erin argued vehemently, pacing erratically in front of his formidable desk. "She has a child, for God's sake. The DOD position would allow her to be a mother..."

"Unlike you?" Dave asked, lifting a knowing brow. "I'm entirely confident that JJ won't be making your mistakes in the parental department, Strauss. Some women are completely capable of having the best of both worlds. You, unfortunately, allowed your ambition to usurp your life. Your children paid the price. Don't whine about it now. And don't superimpose your mistakes on Jennifer." Leaning forward, Dave leveled the woman in front of him with a steely glare. "I assure you," he said, his voice lethal, "Jennifer Jareau is nothing like you."

"Bastard," Erin hissed, his jabs at her private life hitting their mark with stunning accuracy, zooming past the stone fortress she had endeavored to surround herself with.

"Every day," Dave bit out, his eyes flashing. Leaning back, Dave inhaled deeply. "They've got her for six months, Erin. Six. And not one day more if JJ chooses to return to the Bureau. I'd suggest you wrap your mind around the idea."

"Did you even talk to her before you went around playing God?" Erin asked frostily.

"You mean like you did?" Dave retorted.

"David,-"

"Hotch told her he was working on getting her back," Dave shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head as he leveled his dark gaze on his nemesis. "I just happened to know more people than he did."

"People in very high places," Erin said through tight lips, her fist clenching at her side.

"You'd do well to remember that," Dave smiled, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Why?" Erin asked with bitter sarcasm, her pale brows arching in anger. "You take so much incredible joy in reminding me. Far be it from me to deprive you of life's little pleasures."

"It's always good to know that we understand each other, Erin," Dave declared pleasantly as he picked up his pen, his eyes anything but amiable.

Watching him, Erin knew when she was being dismissed. Rossi had perfected the art of making her feel like an irritating nuisance over the years. Now was no different. Walking toward the door, she looked at him over her shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing, David," she said softly. And with one last glare at his bent head, she closed the door behind her.

And sighing heavily as he glanced at the picture of their assembled team on his desk, Dave whispered to himself as his eyes rested heavily on Jennifer Jareau's smiling face, "Me, too."

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

**_Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!_**


End file.
